Batalla
by Yoshi Tsukino
Summary: Expulsó todo mi poder y mi contrincante hace lo mismo. Hemos perdido todo parentesco y nos vemos como rivales. Yo me dispongo a atacar primero y le impactó un duro golpe en la cara. El hombre más fuerte del universo ha sido golpeado por una niñita, que no puede deshacer un nudo en la garganta.


**Disclaimer: Los siguiente personajes no me pertenecen. Son del maestro Akira Toriyama, culpable de amar tanto a esta hermosa serie.**

* * *

 **|| BATALLA ||**

* * *

Me siento aún más infantil cuando veo que mi tío ha salido para ir a verte y comienzo a imaginarme mil cosas que no incluye una sencilla charla con quien consideras tu mejor amigo. No quiero decir la palabra que resumiría mi actual inquietad, pues es lo que estado negando todo el día.

Me giró en mi cama y abrazó la almohada con firmeza. No es tarde, para nada. Es tan temprano que incluso me madre ha venido a preguntarme si me ocurre algo, a lo que yo tardé en darle una mentira. Las mentiras clásicas no sirven en esta casa. No puedo mentir sobre que estoy cansada o que el estomago me duele. No puedo inventar que tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza. Lo único que tenía a mi alcance era que el sueño me había golpeado y necesitaba ceder. No me creyó del todo, pero cerró la puerta, no sin antes decirme que la llamara por cualquier cosa.

He estado más de dos horas recostada, buscando una excusa para salir y poder figurar tu rostro aunque sea de lejos y cerciorarme que estás bien. Que sólo saldrás con un par de amigos y que no habrá alguien que te distraiga lo suficiente. Que te atraiga lo suficiente para hacer que te olvides de mi. He tenido ese miedo desde hace días, que mi insomnio y mis distracciones son justificadas.

No me atrevo a llorar, ya encuentro bastante humillante el estar evadiendo mis actividades diarias. No he tenido mis entrenamientos y he evitado a Uub lo suficiente para que no se de cuenta de mi actual condición. He entrenado con mi abuelo, pero lo que logré fue que me golpeara por mi torpeza. Mi abuelo me hizo preguntas, nada que ver contigo o mis sentimientos. Con toda su inocencia me preguntó si me encontraba enferma o si tenía hambre y por eso me faltaban energías. Cuando pienso en lo distraído que es, me levanta los ánimos para buscarlo y pedirle que pelemos. ¡Quiero pelear! Dar golpes al aire y al suelo.

Es una buena idea, me digo. Me alzó de la cama y buscó mi ropa de entrenamiento. Sujetó mi cabello en una coleta y me escapó por la ventana, diciéndome que está vez, debo entregarme a la pelea. Así funcionó yo.

Entró a casa de mis abuelos y como es típico ahí, mi abuelita tiene una taza humeante de café en las manos y mi tierno abuelo devora una hogaza de pan. Ambos se alegran al verme. Me ofrecen comer con ellos y yo me niego.

¿Por qué esa ropa? Me pregunta mi abuela y enseguida se dirige a su esposo. ¿Tienen que entrenar?

Èl está a punto de negarlo, pero yo interrumpo.

Imploró como una niña caprichosa que salgamos ahora, que lo _necesito_.

Estoy segura que mi tono de voz perturbó a mi abuela. Ella se levanta de su asiento y toma mis manos. Me pide que me siente con tanta tranquilidad, pero con ojos de angustia, que me culpó por hacerla preocupar. Mis manos tiemblan, y es que me estoy portando como una egoísta por pensar en ti. Todo el día lo he hecho y ni siquiera estando frente a dos personas que me quieren tanto y que lograrían que pasé una noche agradable, lo evito. No logró controlar eso que quiere salir de mi garganta.

Mi abuelo, ese hombre que considero intuitivo, deja lo que come en la mesa y le pide a su esposa que caliente agua para darse un baño a su regreso. Ella nos dice que nos cuidemos y ante estás palabras, salimos del hogar y nos alejamos lo suficiente.

Ninguno de los dos logra decir nada durante nuestro trayecto. He estado tragando tanta saliva que sé muy bien lo que va pasar sino hago algo.

Expulsó todo mi poder y mi contrincante hace lo mismo. Hemos perdido todo parentesco y nos vemos como rivales. Yo me dispongo a atacar primero y le impactó un duro golpe en la cara. El hombre más fuerte del universo ha sido golpeado por una niñita, que no puede deshacer un nudo en la garganta. Doy patadas, doy más golpes. Gritó tanto que me quedaré sin voz.

Suelto una lágrima, pero no logró darme cuenta. Pero si percibo lo que él está haciendo.

Otro golpe y otro y todos son recibos por aquel hombre de insuperable fuerza. No me golpea porque no entiende lo mucho que me haría bien un puñetazo. Aunque le quiero reclamar por dejarse vencer tan fácil, la voz queda atorada. Y así está bien. Si por algún milagro lograra salir, me desquitaría con él. Le diría todas las cosas que te he querido decir a ti.

No me diste tiempo de reaccionar. Me soltaste las excusas tan rápido, que apenas si pude asimilarlas. No esperaste una respuesta de mi parte y me dejaste con fragmentos de tu discurso en mi mente.

 _Eres muy chica, por eso tan apasionados tus sentimientos hacía mi… Ya pasara, y si no pasa y si tienes la edad correcta, te prometo que estaré para ti._

¿Y si cuando llegue la edad conoces a otra? Entre tantas fiestas, reuniones. ¿Cómo es posible que no piense que no estarás con otra persona?

Con todo coraje, mi adversario recibe otro golpe por causa tuya. Flotó en el aire, finalmente agotada, con la cara empapada de lágrimas y observando la ropa desgarrada de mi abuelo por mi. Pero no es suficiente y él lo sabe. Se acerca y me abraza. No hace ningún tipo de cuestionamientos, sólo acaricia mi cabeza y deja que yo lo abracé con fuerza.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 _¡Hola!_

 _Fic recién terminado en un momento en que necesito expresar ciertos sentimientos que tuve durante el día. Jodido día u.u No sé si es bueno, pero igual espero les haya gustado. Y si encontraron algún error, no duden en avisarme._

 _Por otro lado, me encanta la relación de Pan y Goku. Pienso que él sería el que más la comprendería, al ser la que más comparte con eso de las peleas._

 _Fic dedicado a mi linda Kattie :3 Ella sabe que la quiero y lo mucho que aprecio su ayuda._

 _Como no hay más que decir, me voy. Pasen linda noche y gracias por leer._


End file.
